Lucy's new friends
by tsuabaki1
Summary: It was a normal day for Lucy until her friends decide to drop her of the team for Lisanna. As lucy goes through the pain she might just find her new hope. And might get a special salamander a little jelouse! o.k bad summary but you MUST READ THIS! i just might send you a cake if you do(PAUSED)
1. lucys heartbreak

It as a normal day in Mongolia Lucy woke up ate breakfast and put on her favorite outfit and walked down to the guild. As soon as Lucy entered the guild the roar of laughter and yells erupted in her ears. Lucy smiled **same old guild **Lucy thought. Lucy slowly walked over to the bar while smiling and waving to everyone. She sat down and ordered her usual tea and began to write in her novel. ''Hear you go Lucy'' said Mairajane while trying to get glimpses of her novel. Lucy quickly covered her book and smiled up at Mairajane. ''No ya don't Levy gets to read first'' said Lucy.

Lucy turned around and smiled at her script mage friend who was talking to Gajeel. Mairajane smiled and went back to washing the dishes from behind the bar. Lucy turned back to her novel and reached for her ink pen but, before it could even reach the paper Lucy heard a loud thud. **What was that **Lucy tough? She quickly swiped her head around only to find an over excited Natsu kick down the door. ''LUCY ''!? Yelled Natsu looking around he quickly spotted her and trotted over giving his special smile.'' Hey what's up Natsu'' Lucy replied.

He just smiled and waved over to Lisanna. She got down off her chair and ran over to Natsu with a smile plaster on her face. Lucy looked at the two for a moment with a confused face. That's when Erza and Gray came in with the same smile. By now the whole guild had quieted down to listen in on the group. ''So Luce you know how we have been taking missions with lisanna and all because we wanted to catch up with her since we though she died''. Lucy's smile began to fade while she listend to Natsu talked. Well we were thinking that... ''Lisanna could take your place for the time being I mean you could train and become stronger Lucy'' said Erza who had enterupted Natsu.

''OH ok'' said Lucy refusing to let a tear fall. ''I think that's a great idea she added''. Lucy quickly stood up and walked out the door. ''Wait wear are you going'' said Gray. ''I think you guys should go have fun with your _new_team mate'' Lucy replied a little to hoarsely.'' Anyway I think I am catching a cold''. ''Wait Luce should I'' NO yelled Lucy as she answered Natsu's question before he could even finish it. ''Okay'' answered Natsu clueless to the hurt in Lucy's voice. He turned and faced the guild with a smile on his face. But, all he saw was there backs facing away from him in shame. ''What''? asked Natsu .

**MUST READ**

**So how was it I know it sounds kind of liked all of the other fanfics but if you keep on reading you will notice my fic is nothing like there's so I will update 2 every week why because I hate making people wait. I mean it makes me so mad when I start reading a totally awesome fic and then I end up waiting for half a year just to see them update a short chapter with a stupid cliffhanger making want to read it even more but any is like Thursday so I will update on Saturday and if I get over excited I might update before that so yeah oh and I want to see some comments on my first fanfics if you are one of the first 5 commenters… um judge people I guess I will mention you and your comment only if it's nice if not I will skip you so take that mean commenters/judgers **

your document here...


	2. lucys new friends from old part 1

** (^_^)  
this chap will be LONGER. Anyway my first commenter is**

GUEST he/she said: it seems u made mistakes like mairajane is supposed to  
be mirajane anyway the story is great

Thank you for your comment  
Also thanks for the hint on the mistakes my spellcheck is like so jacked up! I  
will try my best to catch the mistakes

the second commenter is maixnaru love he/she said:

**it's  
really good but can you separate the paragraphs because otherwise it doesn't  
give me want to read but it's great for a starting**

Thank u I totally forgot to do that  
bad me but thanks for the feedback

the third commenter is loveprincess he/she said:**well** **i wanna** **read more** **!** **so good luck**

THANK U I really will try my best

oh and I am going to start writing in **1****st person so yeah.**

RECAP-

''Anyway I think I am catching a cold''.'' Wait Luce should I NO'' yelled Lucy as she answered Natsu's  
question before he could even finish it. ''Okay'' answered Natsu clueless to the  
hurt in Lucy's voice. He turned and faced the guild with a smile on his face.  
But, all he saw was there backs facing away from him in shame. ''What'' asked Natsu?

END OF RECAP

**_I can't believe that he said that ugh I…I never should of thought I could…CLANK! '_**What was that I thought as I slowed down my pace? I slowly crept around the corner only to see Natsu jump through my window and knock down a vase.''That Natsu I am so go to kill''… wait wasn't he at the guild when I left! ''WOW ninja Natsu''! I couldn't help but smile at my remark. Even though they did kick me of the team they would always still be my friends my nakama. I let a tiny smile grace my lips.

''WAIT'' what am I thinking that bum just brook into my house again! With an evil  
grin I opened my door ready to kill a special someone and his cat!

''LUCY''! a flying blue exceed tackled my chest and started to talk about how weird  
I am. I slowly looked down we looked at each other for at least 5 seconds  
before he cried out to Natsu because I was scary.

I slowly wiped my head up so me and Natsu were face to face. ''**Natsu'' **I asked in the sweetest voice I  
could muster. ''Yes Lucy'' Natsu replied while slowly backing onto the wall. ''**I was wondering why you were in my house''. ''**Well you see I wanted to take a nap and your bed is supper soft and all so''… ''**SO YOU DECIDE BREAKING AN ENTRY IS WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO''! **Natsu I said softly. ''Yeah'' he replied. I will give youto the count of 5 to get out my house.****

''1wait **2** Luce** 3 **please **4 **let me** 5 **stay''! ''**LUCY KICK'' **I screamed and kicked Natsu out the window. As I watch Natsu slowly disappear and turn into a star with Happy flying after him I couldn't help but smile at my friends. I just can't hold a grudge against them there are my family .I pushed myself of the railing of the widow. I trotted  
over to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath.

For some reason they always cleared my mind. I hopped in the bath and let me worries wash away. I smiled at myself  
Natsu is so right I am weird. Only a weirdo wouldn't be supper mad at their friends for leaving them off the team. I understood what Natsu was thinking and I would have done the same thing. But, it still hurt and Natsu is to dense to I just have to wait till Thursday and see how the new team Natsu's mission  
went.

I woke up the next morning felling rejuvenated. ''Wow it's so hot this… **NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP BREAKING IN MY HOUSE AND STOP TRYING TO TAKE NAPS IN MY BED''! **With that I hopped out of  
my bed and did a Lucy kick knocking him on the floor. ''Dwang iwits woshe im sworry''(dang it lucy im sorry)said Natsu who was currently on the floor with a hand over his nose. I couldn't help but laugh I did just scare the crap out of  
Natsu. I only thought Erza could do that. ''Darn it Lucy that kick hurt'' Natsu added while standing up. I was only over here to ask if you wanted to play ninja after I came back from my mission. ''Ninja hum I don't think so you don't realize  
it but you hurt my feelings yesterday''. ''I did''? asked Natsu while taking a seat  
and grabbing an apple. ''Ok you just pushed a button there''. ''**LUCY KICK AGAIN''.**

''That's what you get you freeloader''! ''Natsu you really are dense''. I had to  
laugh at him when he was set flying out the window and yet I wanted to cry.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv So what did  
you think please review next update will be Monday so see you then


	3. lucys new friends from old part 2

**Hey what's up I know that chappy 2 was a little weird typed so I am going to fix it soon but this chappy will be written better for you guys oh so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it I enjoyed typing it. oh i am also uploading early someone gave me a push to do it**

RECAP- Natsu you really are dense. I had to  
laugh at him when he was set flying out the window and yet I wanted to cry.

END OF RECAP-

Lucy don't let a tear fall you are stronger than that. And, Lucy why are you still smiling you are such a weirdo! I stopped my train of thought I have other things to do besides having a talk-o-thon to myself like paying the rent…. ''OH MY GOSH MY RENT IS DUE IN 3 DAYS''.

I ran down to the guild silently hopping the new team Natsu wasn't there. I guess I still really don't want to talk to them after the whole team thing. And, I was still pissed at Natsu. I peered through the guild doors. Yes they weren't there. I smiled at Mira and waved to Cana and said ''hi'' levy while dashing to the board. I put on a smile while thinking MONEY MONEY I AM GETTING SOME MONEY I did a little jig and fist pumped the air. ''Um Lu -chan are you ok''? ''UM yeah Levy I didn't know I said that out loud'' I said sheepishly.

''Well a man is manly for shouting out his needs''! ''Yeah sure Elfman''. ''Anytime it's good to get advice from a manly man''! ''Thanks Elfman.. GRUPPLE aw man I forgot to get breakfast''. ''I might as well get somting to eat''.

As I sauntered over to the bar I heard the loud creak of the guild doors opening. It must be someone new anyway team Natsu just left so it's not them. I will introduce myself to the later after my meal. ''Mira can I have the usual with a side of tea''. ''Here you go Lucy'' said Mira. ''Thanks'' I replied while trying to listen onto the conversation. These new people weren't team Natsu. I guess I will say hi I pick my mug of tea up an put on a nice smile.

''Lucy''? CLANK! I stood frozen looking at the three with my mouth wide open and my dropped tea cup at my side. ''A-Allen, L-L-Light, Kazuma''? The 3 nodded. I started running to them I called out there names ''ALWEEN, WIGHT, KWAZMWA'' or the best I could over tears.'' LUSHY'' I heard them cry in sink! ''I looked at the smallest and asked How have you been Allen''.''Great big sis'' he replied in the cutest voice.'' BIG SIS''said the guild! I just ignored them.

I looked my younger brother up and down he had windblown back brown hair. Almost like Elfman but, brown he also had the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. I looked over to the second tallest of the group Light. He was currently talking to Levy who was a little curious. I heard Levy say something about how me and him looked alike.

Well he did have the same hair color and brown orb for eyes and plus he is my… ''TWIN SISTER''! The whole guild had repeated what levy just yelled. ''Yeah Lucy is my twin sister'' I heard light reply.'' Well I guess that secret is out'' I whispered under my breath. I quickly looked over to Kazuma he had the most beautiful black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. ''I missed you bro I cried'' while running towards him.

''BRO'' I heard the guild yell once again. Wow I have a lot of explaining to do. I turned around. ''Hey guys these are my brothers''.

**Ok how was it is It getting better please review and tell me next up date will be Wednesday. See ya soon. **


	4. Sibling time

**I am planning on making this my longest chapter so far. And I also fixed the other chapters so you can re-read them if your up-to-date with the fic. Well here goes-**

RECAP- Well he did have the same hair color and brown orb for eyes and plus he is my… ''TWIN SISTER''! The whole guild had repeated what levy just yelled. ''Yeah Lucy is my twin sister'' I heard light reply.'' Well I guess that secret is out'' I whispered under my breath. I quickly looked over to Kazuma he had the most beautiful black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. ''I missed you bro I cried'' while running towards him.

**''BRO'' I heard the guild yell once again. Wow I have a lot of explaining to do. I turned around. ''Hey guys these are my brothers''.  
END OF RECAP-**

''this is my brother Allen he is 14, and the guy over here is my twin brother his name is Light''. I pointed over to Light then pulled him into a gentle hug. ''Wow'' I heard the guild whisper with a mixture of ''they do look alike'' and '' they really are twins''.

I smiled and walked over to the tallest '' and, this tough guy over here is Kazuma he's the oldest''.'' OH HE IS SO CUTE'' I heard Levy cry as she ran over to us. CLANK! I looked over to see Gajeels jaw on the ground. I guess someone has I crush on Levy I thought before I turned around to see a blushing Kazuma get pushed to the side by Levy who was now yelling cute over and over while hugging Allen.

Me and Light turned to each other then back and started to laugh. We then put a hand in the in the air and the other on our sides while gasping for air. ''scary'' I heard Cana whisper while taking a swig of beer. Well I couldn't argue we did do everything at the same time. Oh I almost forgot Kazuma. I ran over to him and helped him up. Even with his silky black hair and ocean blue eyes he was never a ladies man.

I felt a tug on my on my sleeve and saw master Makarov. ''Lucy if you had brothers why didn't they all travel with you when you ran away?'' master questioned. ''Well master'' I croaked. ''my brothers were abandoned after our mother died my father knew if me and my sister married a rich family the wealth of that family's wealth would go to the Heartfelia's. But, if a boy was to marry then the wealth would go to the other family. All our dad cars about is money.'' I stopped and looked over to the three.

''Oh I see so you ran away as soon as you couldn't stand your father anymore, wait what about your sister?'' master questioned. ''well all ended up meeting again. We were going to catch a train to Hibiscus until I got separated from them until now…'' I left masters side and ran over to my there brothers.

I patted Allen's head then grabbed the other two by their collars. ''Where is Saiya you better tell me now or so help me!'' I yelled. ''Um who is Saiya?'' Levy questioned. ''oh she's my sister'' I answer blankly. ''SISTE… oh come guys two brothers you should have seen sister coming'' I yelled at the guild. ''Anyway were SAIYA''. I barked at Light.

''Ok I'll tell she went out to train she said she would meet us her…'' BAM! Before Light could finish talking the guilds doors busted open. ''Hey Allen, Light, and Kazuma who's the chi… Lucy? 'Saiya chocked. ''Yep it's me''. We ran to each other than embraced I let go and looked her up and down.

She was born right after me and Light so she was 17 as well. She had waist length brown hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a pair of black denim jeans a dark blue tee with a tight short white leather jacket and, black fingerless gloves. She was such a tomboy (no offence to tomboys I am one anyway).

After the whole family reunion thing we decide to catch up so we went down to my place. As soon as we got in we all jumped on the couches. ''So you guys tell me what type of magic do you use'' I asked. ''Well I use ice make magic'' Saiya piped up '' Allen use fire magic, Light is a light mage, and Kazuma is a shadow mage'' she continued. ''Oh guys that's so cool well I am a celestial mage'' I added. ''Anyway where are you guys staying for the night?'

''Well nowhere really'' they answered. ''Well you guys are staying here there is a guest bedroom up stairs and one down stairs. Saiya you can get the upstairs one Allen can stay with me and you two can stay down stairs.'' I replied. After a nice dinner me and Allen went to my room he slept on the couch and I hoped in bed. ''time for a long sle… OH MY GOSH I FORGOT RENT MONEY!

**so what did you guys think post a review and tell there will be candy and pie if you do next chap will be up Monday **


	5. MUST READ

**Sorry guys that I didn't get to post the last chap up but I will post it up tomorrow I had school and after school karate I was going to post after that but my dad said I had to sleep because of school. I hate doing this but I have to so to make it up to you next chap will be super long sorry.**


	6. this is gonna be good

**Hey waz up ok so here the chap read now this chap is good hahahahaha poor poor Natsu I am so sorry though for updating so late my dad stole my lab top when I was going to update but now heres the chap and if you want you can make request for things to do to Natsu and if it's really good I might use it oh and I now have to update on weekend because my dad won't let me on my computer on weekdays**

RECAP-''Well nowhere really'' they answered. ''Well you guys are staying here there is a guest bedroom up stairs and one down stairs. Saiya you can get the upstairs one Allen can stay with me and you two can stay down stairs.'' I replied. After a nice dinner me and Allen went to my room he slept on the couch and I hoped in bed. ''Time for a long sle… OH MY GOSH I FORGOT RENT MONEY!  
END OF RECAP-

I heard thumps coming up stairs and saw Light and Kazuma. Allen from shock fell of the couch. And, Saiya ran down stairs half way then jumped over the railing. ''What happened Lucy?'' the four answered simultaneously. ''Oh nothing just MY RENT IS DUE IN TWO DAYS!'' I shouted at them while Allen and Light cringed. ''Sorry guys for waking you up I guess I'm going on a mission tomorrow.''

I sighed then sat on my bed. ''Can we go on the mission with you Lucy?'' Allen questioned. ''I don't know you have to be a part of fairy tail to go on missions.'' I answered. ''Did you forget already Lucy we joined today.'' Light argued. Saiya took her jacket showing her purple guild mark while; Allen flicked strands of hair away from his green guild mark on the back of his neck.

Kazuma pulled down his tee shirt down to his chest showing his blue guild mark and Light flexed his arm muscles showing of his yellow guild mark. ''Oh sorry guys I guess I did forget well lets go tomorrow then!'' I answered. ''Yes thanks Luce! '' The four cheered.

I smiled and then looked at Allen. He was so sweet and kind just like Wendy. I then peered over to Kazuma he was so much like Erza soft on the inside and hard on the outside. I then glanced at Saiya she was so cool, calm, and collected just like Gray. I then looked over to Light with his stupidity and boldness he was just like Natsu. ''Just like my old team'' I whispered. ''What do you mean Luce?'' Light questioned.

''It's just you guys are just like my old team. Saiya you're like Gray. Light you're just like Natsu. Allen you remind me of Wendy and, Kazuma your just like Erza.'' I choked out. ''Oh I'm so… Gray Fullbuster huh I like his style ha serves you right Light you are just like Natsu you light brain.'' Saiya spoke over laughter. ''You ice queen I saw you last Friday in the frozen pool wearing a bikini. Any way Natsu is way cooler than Gray the ice king.

**_More like them than I thought._** I looked over to Kazuma. ''Erza hum she is a very powerful mage and I do love her taste in sweets.'' Kazuma stated with his mouth full of** raspberry** (not strawberry that's Erza's fave) cheese cake. ''Wait where did you get the cheese cake Kazuma I don't even have any here!?'' I questioned. ''You know what I don't even know it just popped in my hand as if to add on to me and Erza similarities. (**_I just had to give him cake or the erzness wouldn't have been recognized)_**

''Well that's scary.'' I replied. As he continued eating his cake I turned around to Allen. ''What! I'm like Wendy the girl.'' Allen sobbed in the corner. _Poor Allen _I thought before I heard light call out to me. '' Luce how do you know them so well?'' Light questioned. ''We all used to be on a team together. Wait how you guys know so much about them?'' I answered then questioned. ''Oh there famous you know.'' Light answered. ''Oh yeah that's right how could I forget.'' I replied. ''Hey Luce if you are on their team you don't have to let us go. You can always go with your team.'' Light replied. ''But, I'm not on their team anymore.'' I chocked holding in tears. ''**_THEY_**** DITCHED YOU WHY? WHEN?!''** Saiya yelled. ''I wouldn't call it ditching and they did it so Lisanna could be on their team it happed the day before you guys came.'' I replied in a whisper.

''So what are you going to do to them?'' Saiya replied in an evil tone. ''What do you mean?'' I questioned. ''NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTER AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE! We need to take revenge.'' Light answered. I sweat dropped and said ''Umm I don't think that's what I need and anyway there my friends.'' I finished. ''Oh don't worry we won't hurt them just their pride.'' Saiya replied smugly.**_ Revenge hum… maybe that would help._** I started to smile. "Wait I only want revenge on Natsu that's all and no hurting." I told them with a slight smile on my face.

''When will they be back? '' Light questioned. ''Today if we are lucky and they come early.'' I replied. We were currently in the guild making plans. '' I then heard a loud bang and saw Natsu kick down the guilds doors. "Hey Natsu I want you to meet some friends of mine come over here.'' I smiled evily and looked at my siblings. Let's put this plan in action. 


	7. the fool and the fight

**So heres the chap guys-**

RECAP-''When will they be back?" Light questioned. "Today if we are lucky and they come early.'' I replied. We were currently in the guild making plans. I then heard a loud bang and saw Natsu kick down the guilds doors. "Hey Natsu I want you to meet some friends of mine come over here.'' I smiled evilly and looked at my siblings. Let's put this plan in action.  
**END OF RECAP-**  
"Sure thing Luce so who are you friends?" Natsu questioned while walking over. I just smiled and jumped over the bar next to Light. "Oi Luce what are you doing?" I heard Natsu call while picking up his pace. I just smiled and looked over to Light. He was wearing my usual outfit while wearing a blond wig.

I smiled we were going to make Natsu think Light was me and then at the end of the day we were going to show him that light was a boy making him think I was a boy the whole time. At first I thought this plan was stupid but then I thought the only person dense and stupid enough to think I was a boy the whole time they knew me would be Natsu. "Ready Light?" I asked "Ready." He replied.

**Light's P.O.V  
**so all I've got to do is make this guy think I'm Lucy. I stood up from behind the bar and popped a magic voice changer cough drop in my mouth. **(sorry I didn't know what to call it). **I thought about Lucy's voice so that the magic could make mines sound like her girly voice.

"Oh nothing Nat shoes. Oh I mean Natsu." I heard Lucy smack herself. I jumped from behind the bar and sat down next to Natsho... I mean Natsu. "So who are your friends?" Natsu asked. "Well there really my siblings." And just on cue Lucy popped out from behind the bar and wearing a short blond wig. "Your sib… your siblings? YOU'RE SIBLINGS!" Natsu sputtered out. "Yeah this is Saiya the ice freak and OW!" I glanced over to Saiya who had just kicked me. "Anyway these two boys are Allen and Kazuma. Oh and this is my twin Light."

I pointed over to the bar where Lucy was starting to climb over. "Wow Luce I never knew you had siblings!" Natsu yelled. "Wait… why didn't you tell us about them when you first came to the guild." Lucy knew Natsu was going to ask this question so she wrote it down on my wrist. I glance down trying to read it but it was too far away so I put it up to my face and began to read." I didn't…. know how … to just… s-say I… had s-s-siblings… out of the…blue nobody asked…anyway. You all just …a-a-assumed I … was an only c-child."

Once again Lucy smacked herself. _It's all over plan failed none is that dumb I mean I wouldn't even fall for that. _I thought. "Oh well that makes sense so what type of magic do you guys use?" Natsu asked._This fool is a complete idiot!_ Was all I could think while the ice princess started to talk.  
**Saiya's P.O.V**

_This fool is a complete idiot! _Was all I can think before I started to speak. "I use Ice make magic." I replied in a bored tone. I turned around while waiting for the others to tell what type of magic they use but, all I felt was warm hands touch my shoulder. I turned back around looking at the living inferno. "What!" I questioned. "I want to fight you." Natsu answered.

I heard Lucy smack herself once again and, Light/Lucy laugh. _Oh great I can't fight him I might kill the poor guy._ I thought. "Why do you want to fight me?" I questioned. "Because I want to see if your stronger than Gray." Natsu finished.

"Oh ok pinky but I have to say this I am way stronger than Gray!" I yelled then lunged at the poor flam brain. _He won't know what hit him_ I thought.

**- **  
**So did you guys like it tell me if it was bad ok don't hold back oh tell me if you want Saiya or Natsu to win the fight in the reviews whoever gets the most votes will win in the next chap well see ya **


	8. the winner and the loser

**Hey guys here's the chap maybe you will figure out who wins (heheheheheHEHEE) oh I just had a moment there**

RECAP- I heard Lucy smack herself once again and, Light/Lucy laugh. **_Oh great I can't fight him I might kill the poor guy._**** I thought. "Why do you want to fight me?" I questioned. "Because I want to see if you're stronger than Gray" Natsu finished.**

**"Oh ok pinky but I have to say this I am way stronger than Gray!" I yelled then lunged at the poor flame brain. ****_He won't know what hit him_**** I thought.  
END OF FLASH BACK-**

Allen's P.O.V  
Natsu did a back flip while my sister threw a punch at him. When she hit the ground he swung at her legs with his feet. She then jumped in the air and made an ice shuriken while Natsu attacked with is fire dragon roar.

She used the shuriken to pin him back two the ground but he dodged she then did a half turn in the air and kicked him in the air (just like lion Barajas or something) he started to spin in the air and land head first on the hard floor.

Natsu quickly got back on his feet he then started throwing fire punches her way. Saiya quickly dodged him and sent a powerful punch his way making him crash into the bar. Natsu he was really irritated he just started to randomly throw punches Saiya's way.

But, all he managed to do was scratch her left arm. She did a swipe at his legs and started to chant. "The twilight sparkles over the frozen ice creating the frosty air release misty twilight ice.

The whole guild started to shiver except Saiya and Gray. Thick mist with frosty ice started to surround Natsu like a cloud. The air got so cold ice sickles started to form with the moisture in the air. The guild started to come back to its normal tempeture and while the misty air surrounded Natsu.

The ice sickles charged at Natsu with speed. The crashed into Natsu with such force any normal person would be skewered.

But, because of Natsu's body heat the melted even though the force was to great which caused Natsu to be Knocked out.

Ha none can defeat my sister the ice queen

**sorry for the short chap but good news I will update tomorrow so just wait (:  
**


	9. Erza in the pic

**Hey guys what's up. I am really mad right now because while I was watching death note my favorite character died because of light. Man I wanted to KILL light so bad anyway here's the chap ):**

RECAP- But, because of Natsu's body heat the melted even though the force was to great which caused Natsu to be Knocked out.

**Ha none can defeat my sister the ice queen  
END OF RECAP-**

Gray POV  
WOW! She total nailed him! HA that's what that flamebrain gets but, who was that chick And those other people seem pretty close. I should see what's their deal.

Normal POV

Gray walked up to Saiya "Wow that was great you totally owned him." Gray said but soon started to back up because the girl gave him an evil stare. "Yeah I know" Saiya replied while still sending him a death glare. "U-UM what's yo-your n-name." Gray asked hesitantly.

"Saiya I'm Lucy's sister." She replied with a blank face. Just then Erza kicked down the guild doors with Lisanna trailing behind her. "NATSU HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME AND LISANNA AT THE TRAIN STATION. AND GRAY HOW DARE YOU FOllO… what happened to NATSU! Erza yelled while stomping over to the limp body of Natsu. She then picked him up and punched him in the stomach.

Natsu woke up fro the power full force but, was knocked out again by Erza. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING US AND GRAY COME HERE!" Erza yelled. "Aye sir " Gray replied and slowly walked over to Erza.

"Gray why did you leave with Natsu and leave me and Lisanna at the train station?" Erza questioned in a whisper. "UM well you see I …. Sorry?" Gray replied in a stutter. "Well gray SORRY DON'T CUT IT!" Erza yelled while punching Gray in the stomach making him pass-out. "Anyway Lucy I've noticed you have some new friends. Who must they be?" Erza questioned.

Lights POV  
CRAP THAT WOMAN IS **_SCARY _**JUST LIKE KAZUMA WHEN HE PISSED OFF! Forget this I can talk to her! I thought when Kazuma entrupted my train of thought and whispered in my ear. "Mess this up and I'll **_KILL_** you -_-


	10. Oh i forgot

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I'll try to keep up next time but here's the chap**

RECAP- Lights POV  
CRAP THAT WOMAN IS **_SCARY _****JUST LIKE KAZUMA WHEN HE PISSED OFF! Forget this I can't talk to her! I thought when Kazuma entrupted my train of thought and whispered in my ear. "Mess this up and I'll ****_KILL_**** you -_-  
END OF RECAP-  
****_  
_**_I was back in bed as myself. The plan was an epic fail because of light! He total freaked out when Kazuma said something and he ended up bumping into Erza! She got so mad she almost killed him and when she was finished Kazuma almost killed him as well! And I don't even know why!? I ended up having to tell Erza about the prank on Natsu. So plan A was a fail well at least we got plan B! _I thought to myself while heading over to the fridge where I knew Saiya would be.

"Saiya get out the fridge!" I yelled at her while staring at my tub of ice-cream she held onto like a life line. "MINE!" she yelled back at me. "Come on we need to put plan B into action! And anyway I don't want the ice-cream!" I yelled back at her.

"NO!" I stared at her for at least 5 seconds before I slammed the refrigerator door in her face and walked away. Maybe Kazuma will help with the plan I thought as I went to the couch.

When I got to the couch I dropped on my knees and put my hands on the ground so I could look under the couch. I looked around and saw Kazuma making shadow puppets to talk to secretly (did you all forget Kazuma a shadow mageJ) "K-K-Kazuma? Are you ok?" I asked slight disturbed. "Leave -_-"He stated bluntly while looking at me with a creepy face. I sweat dropped a left him alone to instead find Light.

I went to my room and found him sitting on his knees on my bed like a statue looking out to the sun. I raised a finger to say something but I just walked away instead to find my NORMAL SIBLING Allen.

I went down stairs to the inferno and saw Allen sitting by the fire. "Hey Allen" I called out to him. 'what is it Lucy?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Well I was hoping you could help with plan-"Before I could finish he yelled a stern no at me. "Why not all of you guys have been acting weird lately" I complained. "Lucy were acting like this because you forgot our mission we were supposed to go to, So me ,Light , Saiya, and Kazuma had to pay your rent!"

"Oh sorry well lets go on a mission then." I told him. "SURE!" all four of my sublings yelled while I was tring to figure out how they all got down stairs so fast.


	11. sorry please forgive me

hey guys sorry i havent been updating ive been travelinng to north carolina and philidelepha and i just got back yesterday. i wanted to up date last night buti just fell right to sleep. so i just wook up and i wanted to tell you guys that this story will be postponed because i have this on story in my head that i just have to post im so sorry please read my new story i will be posting it up tommorow. and theres a poll on my page so vote on what type of story you want so i can make it in the future after these story are finished. sorry again please keep reading my storys i might send you cake thought if you do and sorry once again. man i sound like aries


End file.
